This invention relates to sheet metal building construction and is more especially directed to a structural member that can be self-fastened to the end of a sheet-metal beam member. The invention is specifically directed to a fascia plate which mounts to the end of a sheet metal beam of the type that comprises a pair of box flanges.
Currently, fabrication of sheet metal building structures requires specialized tools, and considerable skill in the building trades. Because of the world-wide need for inexpensive, yet simple to construct housing, which could be owner-built on a self-help basis, there has long been a need for simple and durable building construction systems that can be assembled without much prior skill and without requiring special tools.
In addition to metal beams and connectors, there is a need for members to attach the roof to the structure, and especially for cornice devices, namely fascia brackets or end plates.
The sheet metal construction beams with which such a fascia end plate might be employed are described in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,188,147 granted Jan. 12, 1980; 4,192,119 granted Mar. 11, 1980; and 4,201,026 granted May 6, 1980 and also in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 086,382 filed Aug. 14, 1987.